Oh I Just Can't Wait To
by Eadlin
Summary: Sesshoumaru learnt the hard way that trying to bleach your eyes, to avoid seeing your father giggling in a drunken stupor, was NOT a good idea.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh I just cant wait to………..GET OUT OF HERE!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Tigerkougra: ladies and gentlemen may I have your attention? Thankyou.**

**Inu-Taisho:kicks a screen across the room: there! There is your damn fancy screen!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"…Oh I just can't wait to be king! Oh I just cant wait to be-"SLAM, Sesshoumaru was interrupted from his singing during his daily self worship by _him_ stalking into the room with a small bundle in his arms. In a few seconds that small bundle would be named _it_ by the six year old lord.

But for now it remained an unnamed bundle, that was until his father knelt down so he was eye to eye with Sesshoumaru, smiling, and being gentle with the now squirming _thing_."Hello Sesshoumaru-"….. "make this quick old man, I have a tight schedule to stick to, at precisely 1:00pm I have a mud bath then a little time in the hot springs whilst having 18 year old girls worshipping me whilst wearing skimpy clothing that covers nothing, then at 2:00pm I have a manicure by some idiot who doesn't know that if he cuts my claws he shall die painfully as my poison leeks out, then for half an hour I shall watch him die in pain, then at 3:00pm I'm going to a…well a club with girls there that are to good and expensive for you, my proof being that human of yours was free, then I am having a photo shoot starring me, me and me, these photos shall replace your face throughout the empire with mine. And then….let's just say your dirty old senile mind does not need to know….any questions Jeeves?"

The glare that was sent in the young lord's direction did not go unnoticed but ignored, "as I was saying, hello Sesshoumaru, this is your new baby brother!" " I see…..well I guess it is a bit of a disappointment that he isn't good looking like me…that he whines…his eyebrows are thicker like yours…(a/n this is true if you look at pics and compare them Sesshoumaru's are thinner and less bolder giving the others a more threatening appearance around the eyes but Sesshoumaru's eyes look more icy…)…..he can't talk so it seems like he's primitive like you…he isn't gorgeous like me……" all this was followed by InuTaisho being given a pat on the shoulder by his firstborn " don't worry old man…..you tried……"

"Well Sesshoumaru I hope you don't mind but your schedule has been wiped clean." Pleased with the look of horror he received InuTaisho continued on…." You see your going to a public school from now on, it will be good for you to get to know other kids, to socialize a lot more…" he chuckled and patted the young lord on the head, ruffling his hair, and to his surprise not receiving a glare but a traumatized look.

"You start today, we haven't got your uniform yet so dress smart! And don't worry it will be fun!"

InuTaisho stalked out of the room unaware of his eldest son seething at him and muttering curses, only to return two minutes later when he realised he had forgot his younger son Inuyasha.He retreated hastily trying to act like he did not just do that and nearly tripped over his pelt tail thingys earning a burst of giggles from the hanyou pup.

Sesshoumaru finally snapped back to reality from his face fault and felt like he could scream, he frantically tried to pull his hair out until he grabbed what sanity he had left.

Today was not a good day. Mental note, kill the half breed.

In his mind's eye Sesshoumaru could already see the future was going to be miserable for him, he was prepared for that, he was not prepared however for the way his new class looked at him, where they freaking pervs or what! Even the boys stared! But what scared him most was how the _teacher_ stared at him, it wasn't that she was bad looking because she wasn't but there a certain ways a teacher shouldn't be looking at him…this was one of those ways.


	2. Stop Being Harrassed!

**Oh I just can't wait to…..STOP BEING HARRASSED!**

**Tigerkougra: sorry for the long wait, I had retarded exams to do….**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Life wasn't fair, Sesshoumaru knew that, I mean look at what he had; a father who sent him to THIS hell-hole of a school, a hanyou for a brother and teacher that looked at him like she wanted to tear his clothes off or something! A teacher that was _still_ looking at him in that way…..okay…slightly disturbing but not as disturbing as Jaken and his father playing poker, getting drunk and then his father running around the house stripping……THAT was disturbing…..Sesshoumaru learnt the hard way that trying to bleach your eyes, to avoid seeing your father giggling in a drunken stupor, was NOT a good idea.

Oh Christ, that deranged wench was _drooling_. "Sorry miss I don't hire myself out, if you're lonely, I saw some good ads in the paper." Sesshoumaru smirked as the teacher was snapped out of her daze. "What?" "Oh, right, sorry wench, it's not for everyone….most of them were greedy…." Said smirk grew bigger…….. "Huh?" "They were bi wench!"

"Well…erm… that was very interesting sweetie, why don't you introduce yourself?" The false delight in the teacher's voice made even Sesshoumaru gag. _But no_, _damn it,_ he told himself. _Don't let this wench get to you, be strong, this wench doesn't get ticked off easily but when you're through with her…._ Evil thoughts ran through his head and he succumbed to the miracle of watching an object of hate dieing before he actually killed it……good times…..

Sesshoumaru being only about three foot, maybe a bit taller (he had a habit of killing those who measured him), lacked the height required to impose….but not the I'm-better-than-you-and-full-of-myself attitude. So, looking down his nose at everyone wasn't TOO difficult, if he raised his chin and stood on a chair…. "Hello, idiot humans, I am Sesshoumaru. Just a few instructions to you all; you touch me, you die. You oppose me, or become disobedient, you die. You try socialising with me more than I have to, you die. "Any questions?" Sesshoumaru looked around the room , ah, some idiot human had raised their hand….. "Yes?" "Are you really a boy?" SPLAT!

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Good God Sesshoumaru!" Inu-Taisho fumed. "I know I am father, don't try to flatter me, you are still not good enough to be wench #121….." "You have one hundred and twenty-one wenches? SWEET!" Sesshoumaru beamed with pride. "But that's besides the point! You can't just kill your fellow class mates!" "Father….he was implying that I was a girl…." "Oh! Well then, you sure showed that bully! Well done! I'm so proud!"


End file.
